


[PODFIC] Warm Inside - JJ1564

by LenaReads (LenaLawlipop)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby Sam Winchester, Brotherly Love, Cover Art Welcome, Drabble, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Loss, Mute Dean Winchester, POV Dean Winchester, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Mary's Death, Voiceteam 2020, Young Dean Winchester, original tags:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24357436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/pseuds/LenaReads
Summary: Original summary:Dean doesn't talk anymore, not since his mom died, but he speaks to baby Sam.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Voiceteam 2020





	[PODFIC] Warm Inside - JJ1564

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Warm Inside](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9421889) by [JJ1564](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ1564/pseuds/JJ1564). 



> Thank you to JJ1564 for permission to podfic!

**Length** : 1:00 minutes

 **Download** : here (MP3) [at Mega](https://mega.nz/file/Afwj1DpS#9qXW7us-WCSDJOngoc8JEvmJ1dXyh-r7pvUxzPGLccg) or here [at google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=17ZOBkDA06WjJAhK0WpWIciqkj7Jen9Ue).

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening! I hope you enjoyed my reading :D
> 
> If you did, please consider leaving kudos or a comment, they're greatly appreciated, and if you liked the story please also visit the original work! 
> 
> If you want to yell with me and share more headcanons for these dorks, you can find me at my tumblr, [kyokotsukuyomi](http://kyokotsukuyomi.tumblr.com/), the comments section down below, or any of the links in my profile. Don't be shy!
> 
> Love,
> 
> ~Lena


End file.
